Optical fiber is widely used in modern telecommunication field. Thus, a fiber distribution hub is an important product in an optical fiber communication network. The fiber distribution hub can provide an interface for a subscriber connected by patch cord between main cable and distribution cable. However, the intrinsic attributes of the fiber itself result in limitations to the fiber distribution hub. For example, one of the most important limitations relates to the minimum bending radius of the fiber in use and storage. If the fiber is bent with a radius smaller than the minimum radius of the fiber, the transmission performance of the fiber is reduced. For this reason, the fiber distribution hub should be designed carefully to ensure the minimum bend radius of the fiber is not violated.
Because of the relatively high density of fibers within a system, and because of the need to identify and gain access to individual fiber or groups of fibers for maintenance and/or reallocation, distribution hub arrangements in which sub-groups of fibers and connectors are housed in assemblies can have particular advantages. However, conventional fiber distribution hubs are too large to be easily assembled and/or disassembled.
WO 00/58769 filed on Mar. 31, 2000 by N. V. Raychem S. A. discloses an optical fiber folding cassette with an upper portion and a lower portion constituting the fiber tray, in which a splitter can be accommodated. However, in the cassette, a connector can only be provided to connect fiber from the splitter and that entering inside, which can not provide hot melt splice or mechanical splicing. Meanwhile, the folding cassette can only be used for existing tube entry application rather than cable entry application.
Therefore, a need exists for the fiber distribution hub, preferably, providing optical cable entry, cable optical cable fixing, fiber storage etc. while accommodating one or more splitters. In addition, the fiber distribution hub should provide regions for fiber couplings that are as large as possible, and an interface for fiber distribution as well.